Lijst van prominente atheïsten
Deze lijst van prominente atheïsten vermeldt atheïsten die een belangrijke bijdrage leverden aan het atheïsme, voor wie het atheïsme een belangrijke rol speelde in hun leven of werk of die op een bijzondere manier met het atheïsme omgingen. * Abdel Al-Ma'arri (973-1057), Syrisch dichter, schrijver en filosoof. Bekend om zijn gedichten waarin hij het bestaan van God ontkende, wat een zeldzame opvatting was in de Arabische wereld. * Thomas Aikenhead (1678-1697), Schots student die na grondige bestudering van de Bijbel voor zichzelf tot de conclusie kwam dat het een "rhapsody of ill contrived nonsense" was en dat ook zei. Na een schijnproces werd hij voor deze uitspraak opgehangen. * Dominique François Jean Arago (1786-1853), Frans wiskundige, trad op zijn 23e toe tot de Académie Française. Vocht op zijn 62e op de barricaden tijdens de revolutie van 1848. In zijn gepubliceerde correspondentie met Alexander von Humboldt valt hij de religie vaak fel aan. * Aristippos van Cyrene (435-356 v. Chr.), Hij was een leerling van Socrates en de grondlegger van de Cyreense School uit de Griekse filosofie. Aristippos onderwees dat er geen kennis achter de menselijke ervaring mogelijk was. Hij zou daarom tegenwoordig als agnost aangeduid worden. * Svante August Arrhenius (1859-1927) beroemd Zweeds scheikundige en Nobelprijswinnaar. Hij had openlijk contact met Haeckel en zijn Monistische (atheïstische) Vereniging * Manuel Azaña (1880-1940), Spaans eerste minister en later president tijdens de burgeroorlog. Onder hem werden de antikerkelijke wetten door de cortes aangenomen. * Michail Bakoenin (1814-1876), politiek hervormer. Beroemd anarchist afkomstig uit een Russische adellijke familie. Filosofisch geschoold. Hij werkte zijn atheïsme en materialisme uit in zijn belangrijkste werk God en de Staat. * François Jean Lefebvre de La Barre (Chevalier de la Barre) (1747-1766), vrijdenker. Werd onder andere beschuldigd niet te buigen voor een religieuze processie terwijl hij een 'goddeloos' lied zong en van het bezit van boeken tegen de godsdienst waaronder de Dictionaire de la Philiosophie van Voltaire. Op verzoek van de katholieke kerk werd hij op negentienjarige leeftijd op 1 juli na een schijnproces gemarteld, onthoofd en daarna verbrand. Op 1 juli 1907 werd in Abbeville een monument voor zijn nagedachtenis opgericht. Er waren vijfentwintigduizend mensen bij de onthulling. 1 juli is sindsdien een (niet overal officieel erkende) "Dag van het Atheïsme". Elk jaar wordt dan de La Barre Demonstration gehouden waarop vrijdenkers, vrienden van de openbare school en allen die tegen de verstrengeling van kerk en staat zijn, bijeen komen. * Charles Pierre Baudelaire (1821-1867), belangrijk Frans dichter. Afkomstig uit een katholieke aristocratische familie. Werd atheïst en revolutionair en vocht mee op de barricaden van de revolutie van 1848. Eén van zijn bekendste werken was Fleurs du Mal ('Bloemen van het Kwaad') een bundel van 151 gedichten van grote schoonheid en zo'n vrijheid dat hij er gerechtelijk voor vervolgd werd. * Ferdinand August Bebel (1840-1913), Duits socialistisch leider en één van de oprichters van de Sozialdemokratische Partei Deutschlands. Zoals alle socialistische leiders uit die tijd was hij atheïst, een levenshouding die hij vrijuit in zijn werk voor vrouwen en over de christenheid uitdroeg. * Hector Berlioz (1803-1869), belangrijk Frans componist. Hoewel hij door de katholieke kerk 'geclaimd' werd als katholiek was Berlioz, getuige vele van zijn bieven, atheïst. Nog in een brief geschreven kort voor zijn overlijden schreef hij: 'ik geloof niets'. * Sarah Bernhardt (1845-1923), Frans actrice. Er is het volgende verhaal: Gounod vroeg haar in haar studio of zij ooit bad. 'Nooit, ik ben atheïst' was haar antwoord. Tot haar afschuw knielde Gounod en bad voor haar. * Pierre Eugene Marcellim Berthelot (1827-1907), grondlegger van de organische chemie. Schreef diverse boeken over atheïsme en stuurde een brief ter voorlezing naar het 'Internationale Vrijdenkers Congres' van 1904 in Rome dat hij zelf ook bijwoonde. In de brief stelde hij de giftige dampen van het bijgeloof aan de kaak en kondigde de komst van een 'tijdperk van de Rede' aan. * Jean Joseph Charles Louis Blanc (1811-1882), Beroemd Frans arbeidersleider en utopistisch politicus. Hij nam deel aan de revolutie van 1848 en de Commune van Parijs (1871). In 1848 zat hij in de voorlopige regering. Zijn atheïsme komt regelmatig in zijn boeken ter sprake. * Charles Bradlaugh (1833-1891), Engels politicus. Bradlaugh gaf in heel Engeland veel lezingen over het atheïsme. Werd in 1880 als eerste atheïst in het Britse parlement gekozen maar kon de eed niet afnemen daar deze een verwijzing naar God bevatte. Werd o.a. door de politie uit het parlement verwijderd en beboet wegens illegaal stemmen voor hij zes jaar later uiteindelijk zitting kon nemen. * Luis Buñuel (1900-1983), Spaans-Mexicaans filmregisseur. Buñuel viel regelmatig georganiseerde religie aan in zijn films. De uitspraak Godzijdank ben ik een atheïst! is van Buñuel afkomstig. * Anton Constandse (1899-1985), Nederlands journalist, publicist, radiocommentator, anarchist en vrijdenker. Keerde zich in woord en geschrift tegen de religie (met name het christendom) en nam het op voor het atheïsme. * Richard Dawkins (1941), Brits zoöloog, bioloog, bedenker van het concept van de 'egoïstische' genen; uitgesproken atheïst en promotor van wetenschap, auteur van God als misvatting (The God Delusion) en oprichter van de [http://richarddawkins.net/foundation,ourMission Richard Dawkins Foundation for Reason and Science]. * Daniel Dennett (1942), Amerikaans filosoof en schrijver, schreef Breaking the Spell: Religion as a Natural Phenomenon, een uiteenzetting waarom religie weinig tot geen feitelijke argumenten in eigen voordeel heeft. * Denis Diderot (1719-1783), Frans filosoof, samensteller van de Encyclopédie, heeft gevangengezeten wegens zijn ontkenning van het bestaan van God. * Jo van Dooyenburghe (1952), Vlaams columnist, maatschappijcriticus en vrijdenker. Schreef een aantal artikelen over zin en onzin van religie. * Ludwig Feuerbach (1804-1872) was een Duits filosoof die streed tegen elke gedachte van transcendentie. Hij had veel invloed op het denken van Karl Marx. * Tomás Garrido Canabal (1891-1943), Mexicaans revolutionair. Had een boerderij waarop hij dieren God, Maria, Jezus en Paus noemde, en noemde zijn kinderen Lucifer en Lenin. * Sam Harris (1967), Amerikaans schrijver, filosoof en religiecriticus, schreef onder meer The End of Faith en Letter to a Christian Nation. * Baron d'Holbach (1723-1789), Frans filosoof, een van de eerste zelfverklaarde atheïsten. Zijn Systeme de la Nature wordt wel de "bijbel van het atheïsme" genoemd. * Pieter Harting (1812-1885), Nederlands arts, bioloog, stratigraaf en hydroloog; groot voorstander van crematie, bestrijder van spiritisme, alcoholisme, groot popularisator van wetenschappelijke kennis. Eén van de vurigste verdedigers van Darwins ideeën in Nederland. * Klaas Hendrikse (1947), Nederlands dominee. Gelooft naar eigen zeggen in "een god die niet bestaat". * Ayaan Hirsi Ali (1969), Somalisch-Nederlands activiste en politica. Prominent critica van de islam. * Enver Hoxha (1908-1985), Albanees dictator. Poogde van Albanië het eerste volledig atheïstische land ter wereld te maken. Onder Hoxha was Albanië het enige land in de geschiedenis waar religie officieel verboden was. * Karl Marx (1818-1883), Duits filosoof. Grondlegger van het communisme. Noemde godsdienst "de opium van het volk." * Joseph McCabe (1867-1955), Engels atheïst. Schreef bijna 250 boeken vooral over atheïsme en hield naar eigen schatting ongeveer vierduizend lezingen over dit onderwerp in de Verenigde Staten, Australië en Engeland. Hij werd op zijn negentiende franciscaner monnik maar brak daarmee in 1896. Niet lang daarna begon hij over atheïstische onderwerpen te schrijven en heeft daarmee een grote invloed in de Angelsaksische wereld gehad. * Jean Meslier (1664-1729), Frans dorpspriester. Liet een geschrift achter waarin hij de Christelijke leerstellingen weerlegde en het bestaan van God ontkende. * Madalyn Murray O'Hair (1919-1995), Amerikaans activiste, oprichtster van American Atheists. Slaagde erin het dagelijks gebed op Amerikaanse scholen te verbieden. * Adriaen Koerbagh (1632-1669), Nederlands atheïst en vrijdenker uit de 17de eeuw. Werd tot 10 jaar veroordeeld wegens publicatie van een boek, stierf reeds na drie maanden dwangarbeid in het Rasphuis van Amsterdam. * Michael Newdow (1953), Amerikaanse activist. Tegenstander van de Pledge of Allegiance op Amerikaanse scholen, in het bijzonder omdat de passage one nation under God in strijd is met de Amerikaanse grondwet. * Friedrich Nietzsche (1844-1900), Duits filosoof. Een van de meest invloedrijke atheïstische filosofen, van hem is de uitspraak "God is dood." afkomstig. * Michel Onfray, Frans filosoof. Auteur van "Atheologie. De hoofdzonden van jodendom, christendom en islam" (2005) * Ronald Plasterk (1957), Nederlands wetenschapper, columnist en minister, bedenker van de term 'ietsisme'. Plasterk is een fel tegenstander van creationisme en intelligent design. Hij noemde in eerste instantie ietsisme 'een armzalig en irritant tijdsverschijnsel'. Later stelde hij ietsisme boven het theïsme. * Herman Philipse (1951), Nederlands filosoof. Schrijver van het Atheïstisch manifest. * James Randi (1928), Canadees-Amerikaans goochelaar en scepticus. Oprichter van de James Randi Educational Foundation die een prijs van een miljoen dollar uitlooft aan degene die het bewijs kan geven van enig bovennatuurlijk verschijnsel. * Karel van het Reve (1921-1999), essayist. Betoogde in NRC Handelsblad in zijn essay 'De ongelofelijke slechtheid van het Opperwezen' dat het Opperwezen niet tegelijkertijd algoed en almachtig kan zijn, waarna tientallen lezers hun abonnement opzegden. * Bertrand Russell (1872–1970), Engels filosoof en wiskundige. Schreef Why I am not a Christian, een standaardwerk van het atheïsme. Hij beschouwde zichzelf overigens als agnost, maar zei dat de meeste mensen zijn geloof op zouden vatten als atheïsme. * Percy Bysshe Shelley (1792-1822), Engels romantisch dichter. Schreef in 1811 als student aan de Universiteit van Oxford een pamflet waarin hij betoogt dat er geen afdoende bewijs aanwezig is voor het bestaan van God (The Necessity of Atheism). Werd om deze reden van de universiteit gestuurd. * Carlo Tamagnone, Italiaanse filosoof. Auteur van: "Filosofisch atheism in de antieke wereld" (2005); "De Verlichting en de revival van filosofisch atheïsme (2007)" * Dirk Verhofstadt (1955), Vlaamse politiek filosoof en auteur van de boeken Het menselijk liberalisme, Pleidooi voor individualisme en De derde feministische golf. Pleit voor het atheïsme als basis voor de moraal. * Etienne Vermeersch (1934), Vlaams ethicus, wetenschapsfilosoof en scepticus. Was oorspronkelijk jezuïet maar brak op 25-jarige leeftijd met het christelijk geloof en werd atheïst. Schrijver van het vertoog Waarom de god van het christendom niet kan bestaan en van diverse artikelen ter verdediging van het filosofisch materialisme. Externe link * Joseph McCabe: A biographical dictionary of ancient, medieval, and modern freethinkers Categorie:Atheïst Atheisten en:List of nontheists eo:Listo de ateistoj es:Anexo:Ateos fa:فهرست خداناباوران معروف fi:Luettelo tunnetuista ateisteista fr:Liste d'athées célèbres hu:Ateista gondolkodók listája it:Lista di personalità dell'ateismo ja:無神論者の一覧 pt:Anexo:Lista de ateus famosos ro:Listă de atei ru:Список атеистов sh:Lista ateista tr:Ateist olduğu bilinen kişiler listesi uz:Ateistlar roʻyxati zh:无神论者列表